


Getting Punched

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan Uris wants Richie to get punched in the face. Eddie does not. But Richie himself might just deserve it in the end.Oneshot/drabble





	Getting Punched

“Stan,” Eddie Kaspbrak said. “Keep an eye on Richie for me today.”

“Where will you be?” Stan frowned. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Richie and all, but he was a lot to deal with sometimes. All the time.

Eddie shrugged. “I’ll be around. But I feel like he’ll say the wrong thing to the wrong person today and get punched.”

Stan smiled. “Okay. I’d love to see Richie get punched.”

“Wrong.”

Urgh. “Fine. I’ll stop Richie from getting punched.”

Eddie smiled. “Correct.”

Later that day though, Eddie and Stan were hanging out with the boy in question. And just knowing Richie, he was doing something stupid.

He was talking and not watching where he was going. Suddenly he hit his arm on the sharp part of the table.

“Ow!” Richie frowned. “My armkle!”

Stan’s eye twitched. “Your _what.”_

Eddie sighed. “He just means his wrist.”

Stan was about to punch Richie himself honestly.


End file.
